


The New Project

by Dirty_Little_Damsel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Little_Damsel/pseuds/Dirty_Little_Damsel
Summary: Pepper Potts wants to see what's going on with Tony's latest project - Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	The New Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I really look forward to your feedback.

“Yes, ma’am,” Peter looked down at his lap.

“And that includes sexually?”

“Um…” He felt trapped, not sure where to look or what to do.

“You can tell me the truth. Tony fell asleep in the lab again last night, and one of the videos he made with you was left playing. I haven’t told him that I watched it yet. I needed to get your side first.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“So, I need to know. Are you completely comfortable with him playing with you and taking care of you the way he does?”

Peter wasn’t sure if he could sink any deeper into the chair. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Then I’m fine with it.”

Peter’s head shot up, a look of shock on his face.

Pepper nodded, holding up a hand. “But, there are some rules you need to understand.” Once she was sure she had his undivided attention, she continued. “Tony is allowed to have his projects. But he and I are partners. At work, at home, and in bed. He’s welcome to have you, but I am welcome to you as well. Do you understand what that means?”

“Um…” Peter fidgeted more.

“It means to stand up and strip.”

Peter quickly rose to his feet. What did she want first? Quickly he kicked off his shoes which slid under the desk. Did they hit her? Oh please no. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall, getting tangled up a little bit as he tried to pull them off.

“Slow down, kid. This isn’t a race.”

Peter took a deep breath and finished removing his pants, then took his t-shirt off. She admired his well-formed body and smiled. “Very nice.”

She stood up and moved around the desk. In her heels, she was a good six inches taller than him. Placing herself directly in front of him, he wasn’t sure where to look. He could look up and stare directly into her penetrating gaze. He could look forward to her cleavage in his face. Or he could look down where her hand was slowly reaching out...and reaching into his cotton briefs.

He gasped as he felt her warm hand surround his genitals, slowly massaging him into arousal. He felt himself hardening, and she slowly withdrew her hand, guiding him to an upright position in his briefs. At full length, the elastic waistband hugged him right below the helmet, leaving the tip exposed and the length held firmly.Pepper Potts sat cooly behind her desk at the top of Stark Tower. The view was spectacular as always, but she had other things on her mind. Once again, Tony had been hyper-focused on one of his pet projects, but this time she was in a position of control.

“Send in my four-thirty,” she spoke into the intercom. The door buzzed and shy, young Peter Parker stepped into the office hesitantly.

She pointed to the chair in front of her desk, and as the fifteen-year-old came forward, she pressed a button making the glass walls facing the rest of the floor opaque. She needed privacy for this.

They sat in silence, Pepper’s fingers steepled under her chin, looking at the young man. She had seen him around the house often since Tony had rescued him from the streets, but only yesterday did she understand the extent of their relationship.

Peter sat there, nervous, under the watchful gaze of the most important businesswoman in Manhattan. Her white suit was immaculate, and he felt incredibly underdressed in his jeans and t-shirt. He had been relaxing and playing video games when he had been summoned this afternoon, and he hadn’t been given time to change. Was she going to be upset at him? He fidgeted as her gaze seemed to bore through him.

“So, Peter,” Pepper organized a pile of papers on her desk, “I think it’s time we had a little chat".

“I know that Tony has taken a...special interest...in you lately. Took you under his wing. Shown you how he does things.”

Peter fidgeted more, wondering exactly where this was headed, but worried that he knew.

“He’s gone beyond that though, hasn’t he? You’re a sweet young man, and you see him as a strong father figure. Willing to do anything that he asks of you.”

With one long manicured finger, she slowly stroked the shape of his rod through the underwear. He was fixed firmly to the spot, afraid to move a muscle. Up and down, she went, squeezing his balls at the bottom, then sliding up the vein to the top, then grabbing him through the fabric and sliding back down.

Was he allowed to make noises? She reached out her other hand while she stroked and began to circle his balls and perineum. What he was allowed to do didn’t matter anymore. He moaned and whimpered and felt his body tighten as he exploded up his belly three times, the fourth and fifth more of a drizzle down his tip and soaking the top of his underwear.

Pepper reached out and scooped some of the cum from his stomach as it followed gravity down into the insufficient covering. She licked it cleaned and smiled. It was obvious why Tony was so infatuated with this young man. So strong, yet so gentle.

She wiped her hand on the front of his briefs, then slid them down his body. “Step out,” she stated, and he obliged, still in shock. Quickly, but gently, she used them to clean the rest of the spunk off of his body, then dropped them to the ground.

“Tell me, Peter,” she circled the boy, looking at the way his muscles tensed. “Tell me. Have you ever seen a woman’s pussy before?”

“Um, no ma’am.” Peter kept his eyes on the ground, wanting to go home and curl up with Mr. Stark.

“Well, we need to do something about that I think. Lay down.” She pointed to the side of the room where several leather couches and loveseats surrounded a metal coffee table.

Peter walked to the nearest couch as if on a string and sat. Before he could swing his legs up, she shook her head.

“No, Peter. Not there. On the table.”

He looked nervously at the bare metal surface. “On there?”

Pepper nodded. “Now, please.”

Peter got up, his sweat sticking to the couch slightly, and sat on the edge of the table. Slowly he leaned back until he was laying down completely, and he nervously contemplated the ceiling.

Pepper smiled as she approached. A very nice specimen indeed. She ran her fingers gently up his thighs, his belly, his chest as she approached his head. She stood beside him, looking down at his form. She had to admit that Tony had always had amazing taste.

Peter felt her hands on his skin and his body reacted, once again reaching full arousal. He continued to stare at the ceiling, unsure of what else to do. Suddenly, her head was over his, and she was smiling hungrily at him.

“Turn your head to the side, please. No the other side.” He quickly corrected his mistake and was looking directly at her waist, still covered in her knee-length skirt.

She reached down and began to bunch the skirt up at the sides, raising it inch by inch until her silver silk thong was revealed. She tucked her thumbs into the side strings and pulled them down. The young man stared in awe at the bare slit revealed to him as the panties fell to the floor and she stepped out of them.

“Do you like how it looks?”

Peter nodded shyly, not wanting to look away.

“That’s good. Now kiss it.”

“Kiss…?”

“You heard me.”

Peter leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her smooth mound.

The CEO laughed. “That was very sweet. But that wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

She raised one leg and straddled the table. She rested her hands on his chest, squeezing, as she lowered herself onto his mouth.

“Kiss it the way you kiss Tony late at night.”

She ground her cunt against his mouth and nose, forcing him to open his mouth.

“Use your tongue. Bury it inside.”

She scratched his chest with her nails, using his body as support as she rode his face. He was a fast learner, and soon she was moaning as he lapped up her juices. Sliding back further, she pressed her clit between his lips. “Suck.”

He pursed his mouth around her button and began nursing on it. She moaned and dug her fingers into his side.

“Yes, boy. That’s exactly right.” She reached forward and grabbed his erection, sliding her hand slowly up and down his length. “Keep doing that and I’ll make sure to reward you.”

She made small circles with her hips, and he understood, pressing his tongue between his lips and tracing around her nub.

She gasped and leaned forward, taking his throbbing length into her mouth, eager to return the pleasure. He was a good length, but not too big, and she was able to swallow all of it as she stroked his balls beneath.

She felt her first orgasm course through her body as she got into a rhythm of sucking with her throat. Her tongue wrapped around his shaft and she gave out a muffled moan. She pushed her soaked pussy down harder against his face, sliding forward again and covering him in her arousal.

She planted her entrance against his mouth as she played with his cock. He drank her pleasure as quickly as he could, lapping at her insides. She was as sweet as Mr. Stark was salty and he couldn’t get enough of her flavor. Slowly he felt his own orgasm building, but he tried to hold off, not wanting to give in.

Pepper felt the tenseness in her young mounts loins and knew that he was holding back. As her own pleasure built again, she prepared herself to accept his load. She paced herself on his tongue, building slowly towards a massive wave, and just as she was ready to crest, she slipped her free index finger into his ass, pushing deep inside.

Peter gasped and began to explode into her mouth as she clamped her hips around his face. They shared their pleasure to exhaustion, then Pepper untangled herself and stood up weakly.

She gained her balance and walked over to where Peter’s underwear lay unceremoniously on the ground. Picking it up, she wiped herself clean, then tossed it onto his face. He used the rag to dry his face, then he sat up slowly.

He watched as she finished straightening her skirt, wondering when he would be able to do that again.

“I think it’s time for you to go home now. I’m sure Tony is going to be expecting you.” She stepped forward and grabbed the dirty cloth from his hand. “This isn’t fit for wearing.” She looked around and nodded to where her panties remained next to the table.

“Wear those.”

“Those?”

“Yes, Peter. Please put them on.”

She watched as he got to his feet and timidly pulled her thong up his legs. When he finally had it up, he looked at her, embarrassed.

“Turn around.” He did as she requested, and she adjusted the fit. “Very nice. Now, I want you to wear those until you and Tony are together tonight. He’ll understand what it means.”

Peter blushed a bright red.

“Now get dressed. The car is waiting for you. I’ll be home at some point tonight, but probably not until you’ve been worn out completely.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter quickly put on his clothes and stepped to the doorway. Pepper buzzed him out, then turned the walls back to normal so she could see what was going on outside.

She sat at her desk and smiled as she began to type an e-mail. She was quite satisfied with Tony’s new project. Quite satisfied indeed.


End file.
